It has always been a challenge to parents to soothe and pacify restless or crying infants. Each time an infant cries or becomes restless, parents must drop everything they are doing to provide immediate attention. Generally, the preferred practice to comfort a crying infant is by rocking the infant in a cradle or in its mother's arms.